


Against a Wall

by misura



Category: Outcasts (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wants Cass to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against a Wall

It feels wonderfully satisfying: to shove Cass up against the wall and finally, finally shut up that damn smart mouth of his - and Jack knows, of course he knows, in some distant corner of his mind, that what he's doing is actually more like kissing, that he's _kissing_ Cass Cromwell, and to hell with anyone who might walk by and see, but Jack really can't bring himself to care, in the right here and right now.

(And Cass's mouth is soft and warm and hot, and Jack feels Cass's body against his, not the least bit soft at all, and he knows that if Cass wanted to, if Cass _hadn't_ wanted him to, he'd be in a world of pain right now, and probably ready to join the choir, if only Forthaven'd had one.)

When they break apart, when Cass stops pulling and starts pushing, there's one crazy moment in which Jack wants to say something he'd probably have regretted for the rest of his life.

But then Cass says: "This never happened," which is rich, really, given the look on his face, the way he's looking all flushed and more than a bit bothered and plenty ready to say 'yes' if Jack had asked what he isn't going to be asking, now.

So Jack says: "Damn right it didn't," instead.

(It's not the end of it, of course, but it gives them both an excuse to walk away and pretend that it is.)


End file.
